In colder climates, most vehicle engines, particularly diesels, are extremely hard to start during the winter months. This is due to a combination of factors but is primarily caused by the extreme thickening of lubricants at lower temperatures and the lessened volatility of the fuel mixture.
Heretofore, various types of heating devices have been employed in an attempt to solve winter starting problems. However, these devices have not been altogether satisfactory. Most common is the use of various types of electric heaters which heat either the engine oil or the coolant in an attempt to alleviate starting problems. These solutions, of course, suffer from requiring an external source of energy to run the heating device. Also, United States Patent No. 1,892,571 discloses a device which utilizes a sodium acetate solution in an attempt to help keep the engine coolant warm.